Raven in the Sand's Oasis
by Sasuke of the sand009
Summary: This is my version of Sasuke's life after the Chuunin exam's. In a time where his only family treats him as property, can the raven in his cage be freed, or will he forever wallow in sorrow and razorblades... wait and see... ItachiXSasuke SasukeXGaara
1. Chapter 1

(It's been a long time coming, but I finally posted a chapter one of my fan fiction. I hope you all like it.)

It was a Monday morning, and Sasuke lazily got out of bed, ready for another semi boring day of school. He walked into the bathroom and stripped himself, and as he did, he saw the scars on his body,some of which that were self infilcted, that no one else could, and they made him flinch. He stood there for a moment, looking at what others thought was attractive, and he thought was hideous. Disgusted, he punched the mirror, shattering it with his fist, cutting it.

As he looked at his fist blankly, he said in an equally blank tone," Just another scar to add to the collection." With that, he locked the bathroom door and stepped into the shower.

As he turned on the hot water, letting it envelope his pale skin, he sighed as the heat soother his back, helping him forget the last execution mission he was sent on. He turned around, letting the water hit his face, it both waking him up and clearing his vision from the grogginess of sleep. After thirty minutes of both preparation and hesitation, he left his bathroom, ready to get dressed. He walked back into his room, and clothed himself with his usual taste of clothing. He walked out of his room, snake bites in, earrings and cuff in, as well as his clan's pendant on. As we snuck to the stairs, he hoped to sneak past his lecherous and overbearing brother's room, not wanting to be bothered by him for wearing tight leather pants, but unfortunately, Itachi emerged hungry for pleasure and grabbed Sasuke by his throat, pinning him to a nearby wall.

As Itachi saw Sasuke's sleeveless hood open, exposing his youthful body, Itachi sighed as he licked his lips and said, "You were going to leave without giving your big brother a kiss goodbye? Such a shameful little dobe…"

He smacked Sasuke across the face with his other hand and then using the same hand, he grabbed his lower jaw, forcing shoving his tongue, down the frightened but broken raven haired boy's throat. Sasuke, who was normally defiant to the end, had given up fighting his brother's sexual onslaughts as he knew the consequences of fighting would have been even worse.

Itachi, who was hungry for more, began to further violate his younger brother, with a depravity that showed he wasn't satisfied with the boy's humiliation already, as he forced his hand down the boy's tight pants, stroking his member roughly.

Sasuke closed his eyes wishing for someone to save him, and for once in ten years, someone did. Naruto, who walked to school with Sasuke, had rung the doorbell.

Itachi looked at Sasuke annoyed as he removed his hand from the young boy's pants and removing his tongue from his brother's throat. He then said, "The Jinchiryuuki saved your ass for now. After school, be in my room at five o'clock and don't mistakenly wear clothes…." He gave a depraved look to his brother and said," It will only be rougher for you…. Now have a nice day." Following that, Itachi bit Sasuke's neck, nearly drawing blood, making Sasuke moan out in both pain and pleasure as Itachi returned to his room, dropping his brother to the floor.

Sasuke picked himself up while wiping the tears from his face, ran down the stairs, and grabbed a concealer he had, and quickly covered up the bruise on his face, and grabbed a nearby MSI tee shirt he had on the downstairs couch, putting it on under his hood, and opened the door to , as usual, an oblivious Naruto. He grabbed his bag which was by the door, and exited his hellhole, ready to go to a place that gave him some peace.

Sasuke gave him a look of annoyance yet blankness, as he said with minimal emotion, "Let's go, Naruto."

With that, they journeyed to school, the lesser of two evils he had to live with.

-School-

Sasuke entered the school grounds, accompanied by the dobe who wouldn't cease speaking, Naruto. He wanted to shut him up, but he valued him as somewhat of a friend, even though Naruto wouldn't stop hitting on him. Knowing others would only question him about the constant anguish in his eyes, he put his shades on the second he entered the courtyard. As he continued to trek through school, girls around began to give him lustful stares, and spread gossip about him. He reciprocated their stares with nothing but a look of annoyance that pierced them through the glasses, but seemed to do nothing, but add to his mystique.

As he walked through the building in which his first class was held, he past the art room, seeing Gaara working on his next work of art. Gaara had always scared most of the students at school, but no one could deny the beauty of his art, no matter how dark and depressing it was. Sasuke looked through the glass at Gaara, only to have the sexy redhead stare right back with a curious, yet commanding stare. Sasuke looked away, blushing slightly and then kept walking to class. He went for two reasons, one to avoid any fan girls that would try to grab all over him, and two, because Kakashi sensei would chew him out if he was late again.

Entering the class right as the bell had rung, he took off his shades as directed, showing his fading blush, replaced with an extreme disdain for the fact that he was seated next to Sakura and Ino, who were also known as his two biggest fans.

"Fuck my life," He said as he walked to the back of the classroom, and sat down immediately taking out his ipod. The sound of Shinedown's "Save me" filled his ears as he crossed his arms and put his head down, a reward for doing the year's work, ahead of time.

Sakura and Ino each made the mistake of pulling out one of his headphones. They both gave Sasuke a ditzy look.

Sakura said to Sasuke, "Do you want to come to my house after school? My parents aren't going to be home and our house has lots of sake."

Sasuke said annoyed, "No, I have other things to do with my time. We broke up last year for a reason Sakura, let it go."

Ino then smirked at Sakura and said to her, referring to Sasuke, "Yea, five head he's gonna be too busy fucking me."

Sasuke glared at her as he said, "You are a thing, nothing worth importance, so therefore I would never willingly touch you. To me, you are just another groupie, an unattractive one at that." He then cleared his throat and said, "Don't embarrass yourself any further and pay attention to the lesson. Both of you".

Sasuke's words were like daggers as the girls let go of his headphones, and he put them back in, and pressed play on his ipod, unpausing the song that the girls had so rudely interrupted.

Kakashi had smirked after hearing Sasuke's verbal onslaught on the girls, and then went back into the class discussion, which was ironically, the reason for concubines.

After an hour and a half of torture, the bell rang, freeing him from the terrors that seemed to stalk him the most.(Sakura and Ino, XD) Sasuke began to run to class, tempted to use jutsu to get rid of them, but to avoid being caught breaking the school's main rule, he hid in the restroom to ditch them.

He blushed as he walked farther into the restroom, only to see Gaara was in there as well. Realizing that he had to urinate, Sasuke went to the urinal next to Gaara's, unzipped his pants, took out his cock and began to pee. As he stood there, he began to blush as he peaked over to gaara's side of the urinal, only to see that Gaara was well endowed.

The redhead said in his calm, calculating voice and said, "You can stop staring. I'm not going anywhere at the moment."

Sasuke's face turned cherry as he turn his head back straight, feeling like a peeping tom.

Gaara finished handling his business, washed his hands, and then began heading towards the door. Before he left the restroom, he turned back, looking at Sasuke and said, "If it makes you feel any better, I looked at your dick when you first pulled it out, and I have got to say, it's huge." Gaara then opened the door and walked out the restroom.

Sasuke's face turned beet red from Gaara's statement, but realizing that he had to get to class ASAP, he finished up quickly, washed his hands and face, and then as usual, left the bathroom, entering the class right before the bell rang, only to remember, he is seated next to Gaara.

(End of Chapter1)

(What will happen in the next class with gaara? And what about the fact that Ino is in the class as well? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter. Review plz .)


	2. Chapter 2

(the second installment of the raven in Sand's oasis. I hope ya like it ^///^)

Sasuke walked into the back of the class, remembering as he saw them that he sat next to Gaara and his main stalkers, Sakura and Ino. As he sat down in the seat next to Gaara, Sakura and Ino looked over pouting and said together, "Sasuke-kun, come and sit with us."

Sasuke continued to ignore them as he tried to pay attention to what was on the board.

Gaara, who finally grew tired of hearing them, looked back at the both of them and said, "Stop talking and staring at us, your faces make me want to kill."

Both of them looked downward in both shame and fear. Gaara, as usual, could stop the girls in their tracks.

Sasuke smirked and looked over at Gaara and took this opportunity to try and scare them away even further. Sasuke grabbed Gaara's hand, interlocking his fingers with Gaara's, and then he kissed Gaara in front of them, leaving them staring as if they were just kicked in the groin, with their mouths hanging wide open.

When he started kissing Gaara, it was to get Sakura and Ino off his back at first, but then the kissing became…..enjoyable. As their tongues danced around each other, Sasuke felt his face heat up as he felt Gaara's do the same in front of him. As he could see himself kissing Gaara's for hours, they were drawing attention, so he forced himself to separate from the kiss and as they did, a moan escaped Gaara's lips. The whole class looked at them both, shocked. The only one who wasn't shocked, and who was actually clapping, was Naruto, who tried to hide his exceeding growing boner as he did.

Gaara blushed as he smacked Sasuke across the face with the hand that Sasuke wasn't holding, unlocked his fingers with Sasuke's, and stormed out of the room, the teacher yelling after him for him to come back at once. Sasuke placed his hand on his face over the bruise where he was smacked and smiled.

Sakura and Ino looked at Sasuke fuming as the jumped up from their seats and said in perfect unison, "You chose that creepy faggot over me?!"

Sasuke stood up, his curse mark activating showing how angry he was at them as he said, "Don't you ever call him that again, do you hear me…? And as for me kissing him, guess used to it. If I have my way, he'll be mine by the end of the day."

Sakura and Ino looked as if they were going to burst into tears, and Sasuke's curse mark receded, and he said back down, the teacher glaring at the two girls and then looked to Sasuke and said, "Mr. Uchiha, I trust we won't see another incident like that again."

Sasuke return to his cool, yet calm demeanor and said, "Yes Sensei Kurenai." He now couldn't wait for the bell to ring.

Sasuke waited for the class to end, constantly glancing at his watch to see the time, hoping the bell would ring so he could find Gaara, confess his feelings for the crimson haired vixen and possibly ask him out. His patience began to wear thin as the time inch by slowly until the bell finally rang. Sasuke rushed to the door only to be blocked by Sakura and Ino. "Why do you want him so bad?! Why can't you just have us?"

Sasuke smirked as he ran to the nearest open window putting his foot on its ledge, looked back at them and said, "What can I say, I like dudes.."

With that, Sasuke swan dived out of the window, and right before hitting the ground did a front flip, landing on his feet smoothly as he ran to search for Gaara, Sakura and Ino looking at him from the window, saying in their fan girl poses, "Oh my god…. So cool!"

Sasuke ran through the corridors of the school searching for Gaara, almost going into a shadow sprint, and the second he found Gaara, Gaara grabbed his hand and forcefully dragged him into the greenery area of the school, and pushed him behind some large bushes. Gaara then shoved him into a large cement wall.

Gaara looked at him with a frustrated demeanor and said, "Who the fuck do you think you are stealing a kiss for me, the fucking phantom thief?! If it wasn't for the fact that you're a good kisser, I would've…" Gaara stopped abruptly as he realized what he just said.

Sasuke smirked seductively and said, "You liked it, didn't you…"

As he said that, he spun around, and pinned Gaara to the wall, holding his hands above his head by his wrists using one hand. Gaar, looking flustered as ever, tried to knee Sasuke in the crotch, but locked his leg around Gaara's, preventing the strike while bringing their bodies even closer together, making sasuke's fully erect member touch Gaara's. As Gaara felt Sasuke's member rub up against his, hw let out a slight moan as he began erect as well, looking downward and away, blushing.

Sasuke, grabbed him by his jaw gently yet forcefully, and turned his face so they were looking into each other's eyes as he said, "Don't hide your blushes. You're so fucking sexy when you blush."

Sasuke moved Gaara's shirt collar aside, kissing up his neck, past the collar bone, at which point he bit Gaara's neck, almost breaking skin as Gaara let out a hot, throaty moan into the air. Gaara fell to his knees, his face turned cherry red as Sasuke kneeled in front of him and unbuckled Gaara's pants, taking out his member stroking him tenderly as he began to blush himself and said, "You don't know how long I have wanted to do this to you, Gaara….."

Gaara put his hand on Sasuke's chest, struggling from the bite to push Sasuke back as he said, all the while his breathing was hitching, "No..Stop…Don't…" Gaara's pleas were ignored as Sasuke wrapped his arm around Gaara's waist, pulling him closer, while still stroking him off. Sasuke blushed even further as he caught onto the fact that Gaara wasn't wearing any underwear, and put his finger at Gaara's entrance, teasing it. Gaara's eyes widened as he jump up, only to be bit back into submission by Sasuke.

"You're so tight… I'm getting harder just thinking about it."As Gaara blushed and grew even harder from Sasuke's statement, Sasuke removed his hand from Gaara's, stuck his index finger in his mouth, licking it seductively, and then pulled it out. He put his hand back down into Gaara's pants, back to his entrance, and then inserted his finger into Gaara, causing Gaara's eyes to widen even further as he gripped Sasuke's for dear life.

Sasuke thought he had hurt Gaara, so he began to pull his finger out, until Gaara looked Sasuke in his eyes, leaned toward his ear, and moaned in a light, yet extremely erotic voice, "No…Don't…Stop.." He then kissed Sasuke passionately, his tongue diving into Sasuke throat, as the continued to kiss.

(CLIFFHANGER, OMG!... lol, bear with me guys, the third chapter will more than make up for it in my opinion. Review plz ^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

( I know its been a long rime coming but Its finally complete and im pleased to say it wont take anywhere near as lon for the next chapter)

Gaara did not waste any time getting to what he was aching to feel inside him. He tore open Sasuke's pants and was excited at the sight of no underwear as he began to stroke Sasuke's member with vigor and forcefulness that only made Sasuke moan with ecstasy as he continued to finger Gaara's tight hole.

They both moaned loudly as Sasuke said to Gaara, "You're so tight… I can barely fit a single finger inside you", as their moans began syncing up.

Soon their actions began syncing up as well, as Gaara pumped Sasuke's member in tune to him shoving his fingers deep in and out of Gaara, as they stroked each other mercilessly, until the point before Gaara's release.

"Sasuke, I'm gonna cum!"

With that statement, Sasuke pulled Gaara on top of him so they were 69'ing, and began licking up and down Gaara's shaft as if it were a lollipop, trying to make Gaara cum before, he did himself. As he felt his climax approaching, he was shocked at how good Gaara was at sex and was even more shocked when the tables were turned and his arms were restrained by Gaara's sand, leaving him helpless as Gaara began to tease his tight hole, while stroking him off. He could only lie helplessly as Gaara dismounted him and continued his sexual onslaught on the poor Uchiha. As the tables were turned on him, he looked at Sasuke in true uke fashion and moaned out loudly, "Gaara, I'm Cumming!"

At that second, Gaara leaned over and was wrapped his lips around Sasuke's lower head and swallowed the large shot of Sasuke's essence that plunged down his throat, hitting the back of it. Gaara moaned as each drop went down his throat, and swallowed each and every drop.

Sasuke, refusing to be defeated, activated his sharingan, using his lightning to dispel Gaara's sand, and used it to locate Gaara's sweet spot, and the second Gaara sat up, Sasuke ripped open Gaara's Avenged Sevenfold tee shirt, looked at Gaara's well defined abs while shoving him on his back to the floor, then back to his eyes and said while showing a devilish smirk, "You cheated, so I can too". With that, he shoved his finger back into Gaara, deeper than before, hitting his sweet spot so hard that Gaara instantly arched his back and came all over himself.

Gaara, who was covered in his on sexual secretions, looked at Sasuke with a slight glare and pout and said, "you got me all sticky, you asshole."

Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and pulled his fingers out of his crimson haired sex fantasy and said after licked off his fingers, "Relax. I did that so I could now do this." He then got down on his hands and knees and began licking Gaara's hot nectar off of him, not missing a drop and swallowing it all as he moaned and then he said as he looked at Gaara, "I love the way you taste. It's like strawberries."

Gaara looked back at him, blushing from the provocative moves that are being played on him, and said with a slight smile, "you taste like passion fruit." He was trying to be angry at Sasuke for basically raping him, but truth be told, he loved every minute of the incident. Just then, he realized they were at it for the last two hours, and school was long over. "Fuck! I'm gonna be so screwed when sis sees I ripped her shirt….. not like she can do anything about it though, heh." Gaara smirked at the good sides of being one of the strongest sand ninja ever. He then got up and dusted himself off, and rebuttoned his pants. He looked over at Sasuke ho was rummaging through his bag, and was shocked as he was handed a Tee shirt from the City of Evil Concert, signed by all the members of Avenged Sevenfold.

"Here, you can give her this and tell her I'm sorry. It's from the same concert and I think she will get over the last one if she sees this."

Gaara didn't know what to say, because a signed tee shirt for that concert runs at least 500 dollars, and that's for one in crappy condition. Sine this brand new, this is worth thousands. He looked Sasuke in the eyes and said, "Are you sure about this?"

Sasuke gave him a real smile, the first real smile since his parent s died and said, "Just think of it as a small token of my love for you."Blushing, he looked away innocently as he finally admitted his love to Gaara, then was slammed against the wall and forcefully kissed.

"What took you so fucken long…"Gaara looked at him, smirking and then continued by saying, "Before you ask, yes, I'll go out with you.

Sasuke was so happy that he pushed Gaara to the floor, mounted him, and started kissing him again. As they kissed, he remembered Itachi's threat, and then began freaking out because he could never run and leave Gaara like this. As he began to panic, Gaara bit his neck, forcing him into a euphoric state, then reached into his pocket, and then pulled out a piece of paper with Sasuke's number on it. Gaara then smirked and walked away.

Sasuke who was back to normal and ready for another round, filled with lust. He grabbed Gaara, shoved him hard to the floor and mounted him instantly. He then bit into Gaara's neck, almost drawing blood as he tore open Gaara's pants and began stroking Gaara's cock and stroked it roughly and forced it into his mouth, raking his teeth on the head, as he continuously stroked him.

"I'm Cumming!!" Gaara was about to climax, but Sasuke did something he did not see coming. Sasuke gripped the base of Gaara's cock tightly, as to not allow him to cum, and continued to suck him off.

"Sasuke please!... Let me cum!" He tried to release his cock from Sasuke's grip, but he was then bitten on the femoral vein on his inner thigh, causing an extreme wave of pleasure to hit as if he was gonna cum again. Sasuke was ready to torture him even more.

Sasuke smiled as he knew he was torturing the crimson haired lover, but Gaara would feel amazing release soon enough. He tightened is grip on the head as he made his lover cum again and continued to hold it.

The pressure Gaara felt soon became unbearable, but it also made him inch towards another climax, as his eyes rolled back as he felted two fingers enter him, and pump in and out of him, as they were sent directly to his sweet spot, making the pleasure level rise even further. "I'm Cumming! Please, I can't take anymore! Please!" Gaara's voice was being strained and he was breathless as his third impending climax came.

Sasuke kissed the head of Gaara's cock and said with a lustful smile, "As you wish." He put Gaara's cock down his throat as deep as it could go, and released its base, swallowing the endless amount of cum that poured out, into his throat, which was almost as sweet as the loud moan made by Gaara, which would make the mortifying torture from Itachi he would soon have to endure, all the more worth it as he swallowed every drop.

As he pulled his fingers out of Gaara, he put them in Gaara's mouth, at which point Gaara began sucking his finger. Sasuke removed his fingers from Gaara's mouth and got on top of Gaara and began kissing him again. He didn't wasn't this moment to ever end.

So that was this chapter, stay tuned for the next installment of Raven in the Sand's Oasis. Jya Matte ne~ ^///^)


End file.
